


An Incubus？

by Nobuuuuuu21



Category: Evils(TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuuuuuu21/pseuds/Nobuuuuuu21
Summary: 当你在大街上遇到一个和自己老板长得一摸一样的人之后发生的故事
Relationships: John Reese/Leland Townsend
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	An Incubus？

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17，cp：Reese × Leland，颜色文学苦手，初尝试  
> 一方（伪）死亡，情趣使然，可能有OOC，如果雷到您请尽快退出以平复心情所以别骂我别骂我别骂我

在纽约寒风凛冽的晚上遇到一个和你老板长的近乎完全一样的家伙无疑是一件会让你怀疑自己的神智是不是已经被不近情理的室外温度给摧毁了的事情，特别是当你从他的嘴里听到“鸡奸”这种决不会从你总觉得有些过分善良天真的老板嘴里蹦出来的字眼。老天，请务必原谅这个冗长的开场白，眼前的情景为Mr. Reese 带来的冲击实在是毁灭性地巨大，他尝试把视觉神经从已经被冻的一塌糊涂的意识里拽出来，审视着这个也许是Mr. Finch 的孪生兄弟的粗鲁家伙，试图找到一点证明这的确不是他的老板的证据。比起额前的头发显得异常浓密的鬓角、在夜晚泛着灰蓝色微光的眼睛、黑框眼镜、一丝不苟的三件套......见鬼，他们根本一模一样。

“Mr. Finch”和陌生女士的对话以一种不太令人愉快的方式结束了，Reese目睹着那位陌生女士用杀人般的目光目送着“另一个Finch”离开，与此同时后者脸上挂着完全不合时宜的愉悦笑容。Mr. Reese 情不自禁地打了个冷颤，不过幸运地是，他现在可以确定这位绅士的的确确不是他亲爱的Harold，从他走路的姿势可以判断，他的右腿很健康。

于是他跟着他穿过几个街区，很庆幸这位“Mr. Finch”不仅身体健康还健步如飞。“Mr. Finch”最后在一幢独栋小屋前停下来，Reese甚至不知道纽约还有这样的地方，街上的路灯看起来年久失修，昏黄的灯光不堪重负地闪烁着，街道在半明半暗之中透露着死寂。就在这个时候，“Mr. Finch” 突然转过身来：

“事实上我不认为跟踪我会是一个很好的选择？”

“......Finch?” Reese试探着叫道。

“...抱歉？”

小个子微微偏头，露出了疑惑的表情。那一瞬间Reese怀疑这不过是一个恶质的笑话，而自己却无话可说，只能像个被愚弄的傻瓜一样沉默地站在原地。

“好吧，或许你可以进来，”小个子首先打破沉默。“如果你愿意的话。” Reese感觉自己隐约捕捉到了他脸上一闪而逝的狐狸般的狡黠，然而不幸的是他的双腿远比理智行动地更快，特工先生从未像此刻一样嫌弃自己敏捷的身手。令Reese毫不意外的是，另一位“Finch”的公寓和某位喜欢隐姓埋名的富翁享有高度相似的特征——偏执狂的特征，视线所及范围之内，所有的物品都摆放在“恰好”的位置，就像刚拆封的微缩模型那样。

“如果不介意的话，你是做什么的？”

“工作？”小个子贴心地递给他一杯水，“法庭心理学家。”

回想起来，最开始遇见这位“Mr.Finch”的地方看起来的确很像法院。

“所以也许你现在能告诉我，为什么要跟踪我？”

“我可以告诉你理由，可是正常人会让跟踪自己的人进屋吗？” Reese轻轻啜了一口杯子里的水，不知道是不是错觉，他感觉“Finch”脸上的笑意更深了。

“我想我大概不是正常人。”小个子挑了挑眉毛，联想起法院门口的那一幕，Reese觉得这句话格外地有说服力。

“你有兄弟吗？”

“没有。” 简洁而迅速的回答。

“你和我的老板长的很像。”岂止是像，几乎一模一样，他在心里说。

“你会跟踪一个和自己老板长的很像的人到他家门口？”小个子低声笑起来，“他是你的朋友？恋人？”

特工被后面那个词狠狠地呛到了，他有些狼狈地转过头去，一时不知道如何作答，他从来没在Finch面前这么狼狈过，即使这是个“不那么典型”的“Finch”，他开始有些恼火地思索怎么继续对话，或者干脆掉头走掉——也许这场该死的梦就结束了。

不过很快特工的想象就被迫中止了，罪魁祸首挑衅地看着他，一面镇定自若地咬开了他的西装拉链，在令人窒息的沉默里，金属咬合的声音分外清晰，毒蛇轻轻吐出柔软的芯子，被引诱的人像被美杜莎的眼睛一瞬石化的塑像。小个子伸出舌头试探性地舔上性器的前端，当前端被温热的口腔包裹，特工的手掌情不自禁地抚上绅士的后颈，发尖柔软的触感亲吻着他的指隙。

几乎是在蹲下的那一刻Leland就后悔了，恶魔总是有某种诱惑人心的奇妙魔法，包括不仅限于引诱他给一个陌生的家伙口交，这种无限的悔恨则在Dr. Leland贴近某个家伙的裤裆时达到了最大。上帝可以证明，在他冗长的人生里甚至没有一个女性愿意为他提供这种服务，而现在他却要尝试去亲吻一个男人的裤裆——而这一切只因为某个恶魔的兴趣使然。当他试探性地含住Reese柱头时，便听到了后者吃惊而压抑的喘息声，Leland看向Reese的面庞，陌生人拥有一张容易惹人嫉妒的脸蛋——当然多数时候是同性的嫉妒，对异性来说则多半是难以抵抗的魅力，Leland看着那双湖水般的瞳孔融化在睫毛投下的阴影之中，疑惑和快感晕成浅浅的雾气笼罩在其上。

“你需要专注，Leland。”

他听见恶魔在身后低语，语气中透露着那股该死的从容，让他几乎能想象出恶魔好整以暇地坐在客厅的沙发上发号施令的姿态，就在他走神的时候，特工却已经忍耐到了极限，那双虚按在Leland脑后的手忍不住向前轻压。突然之间，口中的性器突然进入到了前所未有的深度，Leland被吓了一跳，两人不约而同地发出一声呻吟。

胀大的性器填满了口腔，Leland不得不眯着眼睛，性器的长度压迫着他的咽喉让他无法呼吸，窒息的感觉让他的泪腺止不住地开始分泌。Reese看着镜片后面那双泛着泪光的眼睛，就像一只啃着胡萝卜的兔子，他想，同时按在兔子脑后的双手缓缓地抽送起来。Leland细碎的呻吟声随着抽送的频率开始变得频繁，口交令他时刻处于摄入空气和窒息的边缘，大脑因为供氧不足而难以运转，他只能本能地随着口中性器的运动发出绵软的呜咽声。高潮到来的时候，特工已经情难自已，某种内心的冲动让他无法不去想直接射在某人的喉咙深处，不过感谢他的特工训练，再一次，他及时地抽了出来，虽然白色的液体依然无可避免地溅在了Leland的脸上。精液喷洒在小个子的镜片上，Leland无辜地眨了眨眼，看起来刚刚从混沌里找回自己的理智，甚至无意识地伸出舌头舔了舔唇边的液体。

上帝！Reese在心里哀叫。

像是意识到刚才自己做了什么，Leland沉默着突然站了起来，Reese觉得他看起来有点生气，不过下一秒这个想法就烟消云散了。Leland凑上来吻住了他，薄薄的嘴唇还带着自己体液的味道，Reese感到大脑里某个地方突然炸开了。两个人就这样磕磕绊绊地摸到了沙发上，Leland的西装外套不知道什么时候已经被脱掉了，Reese抚摸着修身马甲轻薄的面料，感受着布料下面裹住的腰身，Leland被压在沙发上，在他的抚摸之下本能地抬起上身，微弱的灯光下，Reese看到一截脖颈从雪白的衬衫领口中泄露出来，他本能地在上面留下自己咬合的痕迹，就像捕食者猎食垂死的猎物。Leland因为他的粗鲁不满地哼了一声，虽然尾音泄露了他内心的愉悦感，Dr. Townsend 和 Mr. Finch意外地在对待疼痛的态度上分享了共同的癖好。

“我该怎么称呼你？” 兔子餍足地问道，礼貌中透露出一点狡猾的气息。

“John, John Reese.”

博士坐起来解开他的衬衫：

“......Leland Townsend.”

然后在尾音消失之前，他们理所当然地接吻。Reese难耐地把手伸进Townsend的衬衫里，粗鲁地掐了掐他的胸肉，并且满足地听到后者发出一声吃痛的喘息声。于是当Reese咬上Leland的乳头时，后者只能一面露出责备和恼怒的表情，一面顺从快感喘息着。他们从沙发上滚到地上，一大堆衣物乱七八糟地挂在沙发上、茶几上，Reese搂住博士软趴趴的肚子，将他翻身压在地毯上。

“嗯......抽屉里面.......润滑剂...”

“.......没有套子”

伸手去摸润滑剂的某人在听到后面一句话时难以控制地笑出了声。

Reese以拆卸手枪的耐心用手指慢慢地扩张着，弄开紧窒的肠壁花了他不小的功夫，以至于当他插入Leland的时候，汗水从他的脖颈滑落，穿过胸膛和腹部消失在两人交合的部位。首次插入的疼痛感让博士失声叫了起来，随着身体内部异物的逐渐深入，他不得不紧禁抓住地毯的绒毛，随着小幅度的抽送，Leland俯卧在地上发出那种带着一丝哭腔的喘息声，然后博士惊恐地发现甬道内的性器又胀大了一点，好一段时间里他几乎只能趴在地上承受背后人的顶弄，Reese紧紧箍住他的腰避免他本能地逃走。

Leland对这种不由自己掌控的性爱感到十分耻辱，尤其是发现自己在体力上远远落于对方而只能服从本能的生理反应的时候，于是在第一次射出之后，他选择把Reese按倒在地上，自己则慢慢地坐了下去。被一把推倒在地的特工狠狠地吃了一惊，紧接着他看见某个因为激烈运动气喘吁吁的年长绅士扶着腰慢慢地坐在自己的性器上，惊讶在某种程度上扩大成为了一种惊喜，他看着Leland刚刚褪色的脸因为刺激再一次变得潮红，控制不住自己坐起来吻他的欲望。

突然天花板开始以灯光为中心旋转起来，在特工的视野里，Leland的面容随着五颜六色的光变成了一团乱麻，Reese感到自己狠狠地摔在了地上，他开始呼吸困难，还手足无措地碰倒了桌上的玻璃杯。Reese在晕眩中对着洒了一地的透明液体发愣，他眨了眨修长的睫毛，突然福至心灵地问道：

“你给我喝了什么？”

“.......氧化砷？我猜。”凶手无辜地评论道。

声音到这里就中止了，在失去意识前，Reese最后看到的是茶几上报纸的一行日期：2019年9月10日......然后是无边的沉寂。

.......

.......

.......

"......Reese..."

“Mr. Reese？”

“我们有新号码了。”

-End-

P.S. 1. 叫john的姓和leland的名纯粹是习惯使然...  
2.事实上，三氧化二砷（砒霜）微溶于水，【我想过兑酒但给陌生人喝酒也是真的很奇怪吧】但我找不到更合适的毒物了，姑且凑合。爽就完事。

Hope you love this piece.


End file.
